Christmas Magic
by Rae Tamwood
Summary: Hermione finds Ron out of bed in late ours. Just a piece of plotless RHr plus Rosie Christmas fluff. RHr, family fluff. T for mentions of 'extracurricular' activities. Oneshot. Have a Merry Christmas.


**A/N: My first Harry Potter fic. I have been a fan for so long, and I have only written stories for Bones...*tsktsk*. Well, I hope you enjoy it, it's just a piece of plotless R/Hr+Rosie fluff.**

**Merry Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't ow Harry Potter, and if you think i do, you have clearly had a little too much eggnogg ;)**

* * *

"Hmm…" Hermione rolled over and reached for her husband, only to find cooling sheets.

"Ron?" She opened her eyes and waited for her vision to adjust to the darkness of their bedroom. Once it did, she confirmed that the red headed man wasn't indeed in the room.

She glanced at the clock. 2 AM, which left 3 possible locations for him. It couldn't be the bathroom, her first guess, because if it were, she'd see the light peeking from underneath the door. That left the other two possibilities.

Slowly, she got up and from under the covers. Downing one of Ron's sweaters, she opened the door that separated the bedroom from the hall. Another indication that he was up, because otherwise, it was always open.

As soon as she stepped out to the hall, she didn't need to look further. The man in question was in the next room, sitting in the rocking chair by the window, too entranced by the sleeping little girl in his arms to notice the snow falling outside, or Hermione's movements. She chuckled to herself. _'So much for those honed auror instincts.' _She walked further into the light-blue painted room, stopping behind her family. _'My world.'_ She sighed softly, drawing attention from Ron.

"Hey, love." She smiled at the back of his head.

"Hey yourself." She put her hands on his strong shoulders and massaged lightly, feeling him relax further into the chair. "Was she being fussy and I didn't listen?"

Ron snorted. "Yeah, right, like that would ever happen." He looked at her teasingly. "I don't think that you haven't listened a single time in the past 7 months, oh super-mom."

Super-mom herself stuck her tongue playfully at him. "You almost sound like that's a bad thing!" Her tone was full of fake anger, for she knew he was right (even if he'd never admit it out loud), she was a bit too over-protective. Her façade fell when she remembered how she almost killed Harry when he pretended to trip on his feet while holding Rosie.

"You know I'm just kidding, Hermione, you're a great mum." He grinned at her that adorable grin of his and she didn't resist bending down and pressing her lips softly to his.

"I know, I know." Her attention returned to the sleeping toddler. "So what brought you here to the room of the lovely Miss Rose?"

"Oh well, I couldn't sleep."

"And you couldn't think of another way to pass the time, that didn't involve leaving the bed?" She looked at him mockingly. "You're losing your touch, Mr. Weasley."

He smirked at her. "I figured you wouldn't be in the mood so soon, after just a few hours, seeing as you immediately fell asleep on me almost as soon as you got what you wanted..."

Hermione turned a deep shade of red, worthy of any Weasley. "Yeah, well, I was tired of chasing Rosie around all day and-" Ron stopped her with his free hand-

"I know, love, I was kidding, and I understand why, I've been on Rose-chasing duty too." He smiled at her. "I'm surprised you even wanted anything to do with me earlier today."

Hermione smiled saucily at him. "Oh, Ron, you underestimate yourself." She winked at the red headed.

He laughed softly to prevent their daughter from waking up and they stayed in silence for a few minutes staring at the baby with dark red hair and enjoying the peace. The brunette interrupted the silence again.

"So what had you so deep in thought when I got here? Anything special or were you just checking Rosie's breathing…again?"

"Hey, she had the flu that time and I was just making sure she didn't have trouble breathing anymore!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The Healer had cleared assured you millions of time that she was perfectly fine, her cold had been cured over a month ago!" Ha, if he got to tease her about being overprotective, she could do the same.

"Fine, whatever." He pouted, before talking again. "And to answer your question, I was just thinking that this Christmas will be our daughter's first." He had a goofy look on his face as he gazed at the baby that had quickly occupied the biggest part of their heart.

Hermione's heart swelled with happiness at the love that filled his voice and the whole room and she hugged him from behind. "Yes. It will be a wonderful Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: liked it? hated it? please, do tell, it's a great Christmas present. :)**

**Merry Christmas :)**


End file.
